The present invention relates generally to the automotive industry and more particularly to oxygen sensors used in the automotive industry.
Directives for monitoring the exhaust emissions of automotive vehicles have recently grown into prominence in an effort to minimize the pollutant effects that automobiles introduce into the environment (i.e., with respect to air quality). In particular, federal law currently mandates that all manufactured automobiles be equipped with an emissions control system which functions, among other things, to help an automotive engine (i) run as efficiently as possible and (ii) produce as few emissions as possible. One or more oxygen sensors are typically provided as part of an automotive emissions control system, each oxygen sensor serving to monitor the air-fuel mixture of an automobile engine by measuring the amount of oxygen present in the exhaust gas.
An oxygen sensor is typically disposed in an automobile's exhaust pipe and is electrically coupled to the main electrical system for the automobile through one or more connective elements. Referring now to FIG. 1, there is shown a simplified prior art schematic view of how a conventional oxygen sensor 11 connects to the main electrical system of an automobile. Specifically, the main electrical system typically includes an elongated wire harness 13 which comprises a plurality of individual electrical wires. A electrical cable 15 designated for the oxygen sensor is electrically connected to wire harness 13 and extends out therefrom. The free end of electrical cable 15 is provided with an electrical connector 17 which is designed to electrically mate with a complementary connector provided as part of oxygen sensor 11, as will be described further below.
Oxygen sensor 11 includes an oxygen probe 19 which is electrically coupled to an electrical connector 21 by means of a plurality of wires 23. As can be appreciated, connector 21 is designed to electrically and mechanically engage with connector 17 (e.g., connectors 17 and 21 may be of the male/female variety). In this manner, oxygen sensor 11 can be electrically coupled to cable 15 and, in turn, the main electrical system for the automobile.
It has been found that, due to the substantial length of electrical cable 15, oxygen sensor 11 is rendered highly susceptible to rattling within the automobile body during operation of the car, which is highly undesirable. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means for minimizing the movement (i.e., rattling) of oxygen sensor 11 within the automobile body.